Ether Reactor
The Ether Reactor is the heart of a Silhouette Knight. Appearance It is large and looks somewhat like a walnut. Made of Mythril and a crystal, it is silver on the outside. The reactor glows with blue light when being used. Many runes are engraved into the Mythril cover to form the Life Song, a complicated spell that keeps the Reactor working. Anatomy The Ether Reactors are normally only created by Alvs, who have magic naturally flowing through their bodies. Through this, they are able to mold the otherwise indestructible Mythril. They are made of the following components: * The Catalyst Crystal is a crystal which can be found inside of demon beasts, though the Alvs prefer to mine them from the ground because they are more uniform, before placing them within the Mythril shell. * The Mythril Shell is a casing made of Mythril, an incredibly strong metal form by mixing metals together with concentrated ether. It protects the Catalyst Crystal from damage, provides a surface upon which to carve the Life Song, and which can be filled with alchemical blood substitute. The source of the crystal often determines the power of the reactor, with the standard reactor crystal being mined from the ground. However, for best results a crystal harvested from a behemoth class demon Beast is needed. * The Life Song is a long, drawn out spell based on the process by which which is engraved into the Mythril Shell. It is what makes the Reactor work, and is a rare piece of Alv knowledge. * The Alchemical Blood substitute Ejects the magical power from the reactor into the air where it can be converted into Magical formula. * The Etheric Injector is a piece of technology exclusive to the Tyrant model's of the Zaloudek Empire. The Injector concentrate Ether into it's solidified form Etherite which can then be injected into the Ether Reactor to provide it's Knight with a huge amount of power. History Even for the extremely long lived Alvs the creation of the Ether Reactor was a long and hard battle. The first reactor, used the organs from demon beasts, a large amount of blood, and a huge number of engraved silver plates but barely produced enough power and being too large to be practical. With the discovery of Mythril, and the creation of a alchemical based blood substitute, building a Ether Reactor had become both practical and possible. The Alvs did not intentionally keep the secret of producing the reactors from their human allies, rather the various kings of Fremmevilla have brought craftsmen before the Alvs and all of them have not been able to learn how to manufacture the reactor. Ernesti however learned how to create Ether Reactors as his reward for all of the contributions he made to Fremmevilla and created a work around using his existing Silhouette Gear technology. After 3 months, thanks to his incredible intellect, Ernesti was able to forge two specialized reactors the Behemoth's Crown and Queen's Coronet. Later on, another specialized reactor was constructed by the Zaloudek empire Knight smith Horatio Gojass, who lacking the technology developed by Ernesti, instead created a giant Ether reactor, powered entirely by Ethelite, for his equally massive dragon ship Vovin. Category:Technology/Anime